During the manufacture of a liquid crystal panel, after the coating of a layer in a color filter formation process, it is necessary to perform vacuumization and drying treatment on a substrate, so as to reduce a vacuum degree in an enclosed space, thereby to dry the layer. The layer that has been just coated contains a large number of solvents and is wet, and in the case that a support pin for supporting the substrate is located at an inappropriate position, such quality defects as uneven surface of the layer may easily occur during the vacuumization. During the vacuumizaiton, it is necessary to place the substrate on a support device, and such a defect as uneven surface of the layer may occur at a position where the support device is in contact with the substrate. In order to prevent the occurrence of the above-mentioned detects, it is necessary to place the support device at a non-display region of the substrate, so as to support the substrate.
However, the non-display regions of the substrates may change along with the sizes of the final products, so the support device for support the substrates may be adjustable, so as to support the substrate at an appropriate position. Currently, for the manufacture of a large-size substrate, a size of the product may be set in advance in the case of designing a production line, and then the position where the support device is placed on the substrate may be designed. In the case that the size of the product changes, it is impossible to change the position where the support device is placed on the substrate, and at this time, a new support device has to be provided. In addition, in the related art, the position of the support pin is changed by an operator manually in the device, resulting in a large probability of operational error, a waste of time and effort, and a defective product due to dust brought by the operator into the device.